


rosemary whispers

by badvibrations



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badvibrations/pseuds/badvibrations
Summary: Paying a quick visit to Taron on set while filming Rocketman.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Original Female Character(s), Taron Egerton/Reader, Taron Egerton/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	rosemary whispers

The entire house buzzes with extras, packed so tight you can barely move. It has been several weeks since you have seen your boyfriend, and you are practically vibrating with excitement to spend time with him. When you arrived on set just a few minutes prior, Dexter directed you to the house, telling you that Taron had taken a break in the upstairs bedroom to clear his head.

Once you reach the top of the staircase, you make your way down the hallway, passing all of the open doors, until you reach one that is shut. After a brief hesitation, you knock on the door, listening to the noise from within the room, movement growing closer to the door until finally the door swings open to reveal Taron.

“My darling!” he beams, hooking one arm around your waist and pulling you against him. He kisses you deeply, his fingers squeezing your side while his free hand sets at the base of your neck. “I can’t believe it,” he whispers, against your lips. “What are you doing here?” You pull back enough to peer into his eyes, seeing them wide with joy.

“I missed you, baby,” you say, glancing down between your bodies. Your fingers curl around the sides of the robe, pulling it open to look at his bare chest and white pants. “Look at you,” you whisper, biting your lip, looking back into his eyes. “Think you can hang onto this little number when you’re done filming? I love it.”

“Oh, don’t be cute,” he scoffs, rolling his eyes.

The look on Taron’s face tells you that he does not believe you, so you narrow your eyes at him, moving your hands past the robe to instead grab ahold of his bare sides. Clenching your jaw, you back him quickly into the room, watching the quirk of his eyebrows from the action. You do not take your eyes off of Taron’s face, kicking the door shut behind you and pulling him closer to you.

You let out a teasing growl, kissing him roughly while your hands only take a firmer grasp on him, fingers pressing into his back hard enough to bruise. Taron whimpers softly at the contact, rubbing softly along your biceps and deepening the kiss. You know he is trying to assert his dominance, and take control of the kiss, but when your hands creep lower hooking your fingers past the waistband of his pants, you feel him tremble softly.

“Taron,” you whisper, kissing from his lips to his cheek. “You are so incredibly sexy.” You allow a quick nip of his earlobe, flicking your tongue over the diamond earring. “Please tell me you’re gonna keep that,” you mumble, resuming the kisses on his neck.

“Anything you want,” he whispers, his fingers twisting in your hair.

With a soft chuckle against his skin, your mouth moves down to his chest, but as soon as you get an eyeful of his hairy chest, and softer body than you were used to, you let out a slow breath.

“As soon as you’re done filming,” you whisper, kissing the mole on his neck. “I’m gonna bite every inch of you.”

“That’s what you think,” Taron chuckles, slapping you on your backside. “Remember who’s in charge.”

Peering into his eyes with a small grin, you notice the clouded look he gives you, but he gives you a quick wink and a nod to keep you focused. You lower to your knees, slipping your fingers to the front of his pants, to release the buttons while you keep your gaze on his face.

“You aren’t about to…” he begins, but trails off, a slight look of panic flashing across his face as you nod your head. “There are people around, anyone can walk in.”

“I know,” you grin, hooking your fingers into his pants When you do not feel the elastic of his briefs, and a smile spreads across your lips. “That’s pretty slutty, Taron,” you say, pulling the pants to pool around his ankles, so his erection pops up before your eyes. “Not wearing any underwear while you’re filming.”

Before Taron has an opportunity to respond, you drag your tongue from the base of his erection to the head, taking it in between your lips. Taron pulls in a sharp breath, keeping his gaze on you as your hand strokes along his length and your mouth sucks gently on his tip. Pulling him from your mouth for a moment, you peer up from under your lashes, making certain that your hand does not stop the slow motion over length. With a cheeky glint in your eyes, you press a soft kiss to the tip of his erection, which pulls a small groan from him.

“What did I say about being cute?” he warns, his voice nearly betraying him as you give a small twist around his member.

“Can’t help it.”

One of Taron’s hands takes hold of your hair, pulling your head closer to force you to take him into your mouth, and as soon as your lips are around him, you let out a small laugh. You keep your jaw slack, giving him the opportunity to use your mouth however he wants, and he quickly jumps at the chance. Both of his hands grasp the sides of your face, keeping you still as he begins to rock his hips forward, shoving himself deeper into your mouth with each push.

After a few thrusts forward, Taron stops so he is forced all the way at the back of your throat, causing you gag softly around him, your eyes stinging with tears. You struggle to maintain him, cutting your gaze up to his only to watch how heavily he breathes and the soft moans he lets out. You feel saliva beginning to drip from your mouth as you choke from the intrusion, but the sensation only hits you deep in your core.

“God,” Taron gasps, yanking your head back, eyes hooded as he watches you try to catch your breath. The reprieve does not last long, as Taron quickly grasps you by your jaw, prying it open so he can force his erection back into your mouth. “Missed the feeling of your mouth,” he mutters, releasing his grip on your jaw to give you control again.

“Mhmm,” you hum around him, grasping his hips and bobbing your head over him. You keep your movements slow and deliberate, making certain his head hits the back of your throat with each dip of your head. Already, you begin to feel his legs twitch under your hands, so you dig your nails in with one hand, and the other slaps his thigh playfully.

“Fuck,” he breathes, grabbing a handful of your hair and pulling you back so he can angle you to look up at him. “You know how to make me come…so bloody get on with it.” You chuckle almost evilly, wrapping your fingers around his length and guiding him back into your mouth one last time.

You move swiftly, stroking along him and bobbing your head to cover every inch of him, only driven on by the gentle moans he releases. His fingers twist at your hair, guiding you to take him faster and deeper, with a soft whisper of your name, sounding sweet enough to hit you sharp in your gut. You whimper, the vibration sending shockwaves through Taron and causing his knees to buckle.

“Oh, God,” he gasps. “Let me see your eyes.” You struggle to meet his gaze as you continue to suck him harder, stroking faster. “Where do you want it, hm?” he whispers, voice faltering though he tries to remain in control. You grab onto his hip with your free hand, signaling for him not to move, which causes a smile to pull at his lips. “Good girl,” he pants. “So good to me.”

A few more movements of your head and hand have Taron spilling into your mouth, coupled with a moan from him, much louder than either of you expect. His grip on your hair becomes so tight, you are certain his knuckles are white, which only makes you groan out around him. You graciously swallow everything he offers, pulling back and looking up into his eyes as you lick the taste of him from your lips.

“How are you always so bloody good at that?” he breathes, watching you wipe your mouth on his robe. You give him a sheepish grin, helping him pull his pants back around his waist, buttoning them before you stand up once again. Taron’s arm is around you in a flash, pulling you closer to press a loving kiss to your lips. “God, I adore you,” he whispers, searching your face for something you are unsure of.

“Says the guy who just got his dick sucked,” you retort, to which Taron replies with a deep chuckle. “I should probably let you get back to filming…before I don’t let you leave this room.” Taron narrows his eyes at you, glancing towards the bed for a moment before back into your eyes, lips curling up into a smirk.

“Well,” he begins. “How quickly can you come?”


End file.
